<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>午夜飞行 by TheLunatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774091">午夜飞行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic'>TheLunatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蓝平桃，burn the witch内容联动</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizen Sousuke/Hinamori Momo, Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji, Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>午夜飞行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>“西梢局抓住了一头童话龙呢。”</p><p>平子真子的头发比大战结束时长了一些，此刻裹着一身郁金色袍子的他，好像一条从床上滑落的毯子，上半身已经躺平在地，腿却恋恋不舍地搭在床上，手里举着一张模样奇怪的报纸。冬日黄昏掩着纸门的队长室里，取暖的火盆安静地燃烧，偶尔发出的噼啪声响，点缀在庭院积雪滑落的簌簌之中。</p><p>“什么？”雏森桃有些不明就里地问，似乎并不明白平子刚刚提到的名词究竟意味着什么，“啊，队长！请不要那样躺在地上！”</p><p>“有什么关系嘛，今天是假期啊。”平子拖长了懒洋洋的声音答道，“不会有其他人来的。”</p><p>“队长！”有些不满又无奈地，雏森搁下手中的笔，“说起来，您一直在看什么呢？”</p><p>“这个吗？”平子晃了晃手里的报纸，“是西梢局的内部通讯。”</p><p>“内部通讯？您是怎么拿到的？”</p><p>“秘密哦。”平子故作神秘地笑了起来，“桃，你知道西梢局吧？”</p><p>“嗯，有所耳闻，就像是西方的瀞灵廷吧？不过负责管理的不是灵魂而是龙？”</p><p>“没错没错，啊，听说他们会使用魔法呢！不是比鬼道有意思多了吗？”</p><p>“我觉得大概没什么区别吧……”</p><p>“我一直都想骑一次龙试试看！啊，可惜，那群小气的家伙不会让我接触到龙吧。”平子啪地把报纸盖在脸上，似乎非常遗憾的样子。</p><p>“龙……我没有见过呢。为什么平子队长会想要骑龙呢？”</p><p>“桃没有读过童话吗？”平子把报纸揭开一条缝露出眼睛，“龙啊魔女啊魔法啊什么的，非常有意思哦！”</p><p>“我没有读过。”与平子相处得久了，雏森也逐渐习惯了他口中时不时冒出的新奇事物，一开始还会因为什么都没听过而感到惶恐不安，后来慢慢能够习以为常，平子队长的头脑里充满了奇思妙想，她喜欢听他滔滔不绝地向她介绍那些原本从不会出现在她生活里的东西。</p><p>“那要从哪里开始讲起呢……啊对了！就说灰姑娘吧！这次西梢局抓到的童话龙就是灰姑娘呢。”平子终于从地上爬起来，趴在桌边，看起来不像是一个会好好讲故事的人。雏森给他倒了一杯热茶：“灰姑娘？好奇怪的名字啊。”</p><p>“是啊，灰姑娘是一个古老童话的主人公，她本来当然并不叫灰姑娘，她有一个好听的名字，是一户有钱人家的掌上明珠。”平子一手支着桌面，笑眼弯弯地望着雏森，“长得很可爱，就像桃一样哦。可惜她的母亲早早因病去世，父亲娶了一个新的妻子，带来了两个姐姐。父亲常年在外经商，继母和姐姐对她不好，夺走了她美丽的衣裳，让她睡在炉灰里，干着女仆的活儿。她变得灰头土脸，再看不出原先贵族小姐的模样，所以大家都叫她灰姑娘。”</p><p>见雏森听得入迷，他继续讲下去：“有一天，国王举办了一场舞会，要为王子挑选一位新娘。全国的年轻女孩都盛装前往，灰姑娘也想去，但继母和姐姐嘲笑她灰头土脸，也没有合适的舞裙，只配留下来看家。继母和姐姐出发去参加舞会之后，灰姑娘望着她们离去的马车，伤心地哭了起来，这时候，一位仙女教母出现在她面前，用魔法赐予灰姑娘华丽的舞裙和璀璨的水晶鞋，将南瓜变成富丽堂皇的马车，让灰姑娘去皇宫参加舞会。然而仙女教母的魔法在午夜十二点就会失效，所以她必须在十二点之前离开。灰姑娘赶到了皇宫，吸引了所有人的目光，王子与她跳了一整夜的舞，十二点将至，她匆忙地逃回了家。此后两天也是如此，王子深深地迷上了这个神秘的女孩，在最后一天的夜晚，她正要离开时，王子苦苦地挽留她，眼看时钟就要走到十二点，灰姑娘慌忙向外跑去，路上失落了一只水晶鞋。后来，王子带着这只水晶鞋四处寻找舞会上的姑娘，但全国的女孩都无法穿上水晶鞋。直到他们找到灰姑娘的家，她穿上了水晶鞋，于是成为了王子的新娘，过上了幸福的生活。”</p><p>“那么，为什么会把这条龙命名为灰姑娘呢？”雏森问。</p><p>“因为它也是一样，会在午夜十二点失去魔力。”</p><p>雏森点了点头，但似乎充满了不解：“既然仙女教母想要帮助灰姑娘，为什么要为魔法设置失效的时间呢？”</p><p>“大概是因为，所有的魔法都有条件吧，就算是魔女，也无法完全随心所欲，人类在幻想中也无法摆脱束缚呢。”平子耸耸肩，说到底童话里的魔法和西梢局使用的魔法当然不是同一种东西，童话的魅力正在于它并非真实。</p><p>“是这样吗。”雏森露出一丝遗憾的神色。</p><p>“说起来，报纸上还登了一首匿名的诗，不知道是不是西梢局里哪个诗兴大发的魔女或者巫师写的，我读给你听。”似乎是不愿雏森感到伤感，平子伸手抓过那份报纸，清了清嗓子，摆出一副朗诵者的姿态，</p><p>“愿你所见的，是我完美的模样。愿你所爱的，是我真实的模样。愿你能装作视而不见的，是我在两者间徘徊不定的模样。”</p><p>“怎么样，桃，写得还挺有意思吧？那群家伙，还真是浪漫啊。”平子笑道。</p><p>然而雏森眼中的伤感却似乎聚得更浓了。</p><p>“桃，你怎么了？为什么露出这样的表情？”</p><p>“啊，没事……就是，队长有没有觉得，这首诗也很适合……适合蓝染队长呢？”</p><p>“你说蓝染？”平子已经不会因为她口中时不时冒出的过于熟稔的蓝染队长感到惊奇，但这首诗很适合蓝染吗？他似乎全然不曾这样想过，“他和灰姑娘到底有哪里相似？”不由得想到蓝染睡在灰堆里的样子，平子忍俊不禁。</p><p>“不，不是说这个啦……”一看到平子笑起来，雏森似乎立刻就明白他想到了什么，虽然嘴上辩驳着，却也忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>“我听说……蓝染队长被浦原先生封印，是因为，崩玉放弃了他。”雏森说，“但队长说过，崩玉会实现持有人的愿望。这不就像是魔法吗？那终究不是他自己的力量，所以会失效，也并不奇怪吧……我好像能够明白，仙女教母为何会让魔法在午夜十二点失效了。或许也是因为，仙女教母想帮灰姑娘得到的，不仅仅是在舞会上吸引众人的目光，不仅仅是用美貌迷住王子吧。如果王子执意挽留她，到了午夜十二点，魔法失效，灰姑娘变回原来的样子，没有华丽的舞裙也没有璀璨的水晶鞋，王子还会爱她吗？”</p><p>她顿了一顿，露出一个略显寂寞的苦笑：“但和灰姑娘不一样，蓝染队长，或许是自己不想再继续下去。一直以来他展现在我们面前的，都是他完美的模样，以至于我从来没有想过，那或许并不是真实的。可蓝染队长他，也从来没有想过把真实的一面暴露在他人面前，是否因为坚信着，没有人会对失去魔法的灰姑娘多看一眼？我们能够视而不见吗？平子队长……他真的好狡猾，连这个机会也没有留下，我们无法选择是否要装作视而不见，因为他已经从我们的眼前彻底消失。”</p><p>“你说得对，他或许是个胆小鬼也说不定呢。”短暂的沉默之后，像是要扫清阴霾似的平子笑起来，“那么——桃，想不想去伦敦？你看，就要圣诞节了啊。”</p><p>“哎？伦敦？”</p><p>“放心好啦，我不会去接触龙的，我可不想被西梢局抓起来，那就太丢脸了。”平子撇撇嘴，“只是想带桃去看看魔法起源的地方哦。”</p><p>“那，什么时候出发？”</p><p>“现在！”</p><p>“现在？”</p><p>天知道平子从哪里搞到这些一看就是违规操作的许可证，总之避人耳目地通过一扇又一扇穿界门之后，雏森晕头转向地被平子牵着走出最后一扇穿界门，扑面而来的凛冽夜风让她瞬间清醒过来，脚下是无边的黑夜，路灯和车灯闪烁在城市的街道汇成一条条纵横交错的河流，不远处矗立的钟塔尖顶，让她意识到他们已经来到异国的天空。</p><p>“啊，这就是伦敦吗……”</p><p>“没错没错。”平子给雏森披上一件黑色斗篷，笑道，“果然很适合桃哦，这样看起来就更像魔女了。”</p><p>“队长！”雏森抗议似的瞪了他一眼，平子哈哈一笑，给自己也裹上一件。她一直觉得平子队长比起死霸装更适合现世的服饰，此刻他穿着雅痞式的衬衫和休闲裤，戴着贝雷帽，披着复古的斗篷，有一种微妙的时空错乱在他身上流走，但意外地非常合适。</p><p>“要飞啰？”</p><p>还没等她反应过来，平子手臂已经环住她的腰，或许是从浦原那里搞来的奇怪道具“嘭”地变成了扫帚的模样，平子骑上扫帚，悄悄用鬼道催动它，便好像真的有魔法一样，从高远的夜空向着钟塔的尖顶冲了下去。</p><p>“哇！”雏森惊叫一声，扫帚在撞上钟塔前一秒向上掠起，最终稳稳地悬浮在钟面上。不知从哪里传来欢快的圣诞歌，雏森和平子并肩坐在扫帚上，伦敦的冬夜安宁地在脚下展开，并没有人类或者魔女发现他们。</p><p>“啊——真是好景致呢！虽然我们没法进入里伦敦——也就是魔女和龙的世界哦——但在这里也足够我们感受一下了！灰姑娘据说就是在这里被抓获的。”</p><p>“是这样吗？”雏森回头望了一眼巨大的钟面，“难道说，它是在等待午夜十二点的到来吗？”</p><p>“为什么这么说？”</p><p>“我只是想到，就像那首匿名诗所说，或许灰姑娘一直在等待的，是一个能够爱上它真实的模样的人呢……等到午夜十二点的钟声敲响，魔法失效，光彩照人的公主变回灰头土脸的少女，还会不会有人追上去，仍然拼尽全力抓住她的手？”</p><p>“就像蓝染那家伙，期待着自己的失败？”</p><p>“我不知道，平子队长……我想我并没有那么了解蓝染队长。他从不在我们面前露出他真实的模样，如果他也曾有过在两者间徘徊不定的模样，那一定也被他小心地掩藏起来，没有一个人获得过那样的信任。因此，他也无法相信他所获得的爱，不也是理所当然的吗？”</p><p>“应该为此自责的并不是你，桃。”</p><p>“平子队长，真是很温柔的人啊。”</p><p>“是吗，桃……也只有你在看到我徘徊不定的模样后，仍然觉得我是个可靠的队长，温柔的人啊。”</p><p>“没那回事吧，一直以来，大家不是都非常信任和尊敬平子队长吗？”</p><p>“只有桃知道，我其实是一个不称职的队长哦。”平子望向夜空的眼神滑过一丝黯然，雏森忽然明白了他的话。除了她之外，没有人知道，他曾有机会抓住那个从光怪陆离的舞会上落荒而逃的蓝染惣右介。正如除了他之外，没有人知道，她曾有机会将决意走向天空之人留在那富丽堂皇的宫殿之中。现实的世界并不像童话那样，所有相爱的人都会过上幸福的生活，但好在现实的世界也并不像童话那样，在尘埃落定时戛然而止。</p><p>午夜十二点的钟声，忽然在背后敲响。于是圣诞节的烟火从伦敦城的各处涌上天空，远远地传来欢快的歌曲与人们的笑声，仿佛被此感染一般平子也微微弯起了唇角，握住雏森的手：“走了，桃——午夜十二点已到，是时候回到我们真实的世界了。”</p><p>雏森点了点头，于是“魔法扫帚”再一次翱翔在圣诞夜的伦敦上空，陌生的西方城市在脚下倏忽闪过，夜风里雏森将脸贴在平子的背上，于是那股切实的温暖透过斗篷传到她的脸颊，雏森忽然笑起来：“平子队长，您或许很适合做一个巫师呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>